<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Holds You by Knightingale0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484091">What Holds You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightingale0/pseuds/Knightingale0'>Knightingale0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by something I saw on tumblr, having tattoos or something that marks canon lives, i like the simplicity of this particular headcanon, i think this concept is really neat, mentions of Nov. 16, three canon lives explanation, very short cause I just wanted to get something written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightingale0/pseuds/Knightingale0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three dots. Three lives. Three lives are all anyone gets. Three shots at survival. </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>How Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo have lost their canon lives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Holds You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three dots. Three lives. Three lives are all anyone gets. Three shots at survival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur's dots were just to the side of his mouth, obvious whenever he spoke, as he often did, as the leader of his new country, their new country. They didn't last long. </p>
<p>One gone along with the trust of a friend, an ally, surrounded by blackened stones as swords and axes sliced through a haze of potions. </p>
<p>Another while running from an enemy too big for him to face, a dictator, appointed by his own people, shot down as he fled at his friend, his brother's, side. </p>
<p>One mark holding him to life. One dot tying him to reality, a rope of hope and desperation, severed by his father at the request of the words he once excelled at. Crumpled on the ground, a sword in his side, he smiled sadly and prayed the others would last longer than him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo's dots were by his ear, tucked behind his hair most times. Once there were three, three marks of existence, now only one remained. </p>
<p>One lost in the same black room, choking on clouds of potion vapor, as enchanted weapons cut down his friends. </p>
<p>The second lost brightly, colorfully, surrounded by yellow walls and fiery red white and blue, standing on a podium meant to celebrate a happy future, shot down by someone he thought was an ally. </p>
<p>One life, one dot, one chance left. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy's were by his eye, three marks that could be freckles if you didn't look close. Now only one, smudged from so many close calls, but still there, a fragile reminder of humanity. </p>
<p>One lost in those clouds of smoke and shattering glass as walls slid back and the enemy swarmed in, killing the rebels who had dared create an independent nation. </p>
<p>The second lost for that new nation, standing on creaking planks over a shallow river, a bow in hand, realizing too late that his arrow had missed, realizing the pain as his opponent's arrow flew true and struck him down. </p>
<p>One life left, a smudged dot by eyes tired of fighting, eyes tired of the world, eyes that had looked at impossible drops and thought, maybe this is the way out. Eyes that had hardened with resolve and instead found water to land in, eyes that had led him to a new family, that cared for him and gave him a reason to cling to that little dot of life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three dots are all you get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quick thing I wrote the other day, kudos comments and critiques are appreciated! Have a great 2021 everyone, and if you read this then know that I love you and hope that this year brings the best of last year and none of the worst!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>